


just right

by lumark99



Series: 31 days of kpop soulmate prompts [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson is a Little Shit, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, and a drama queen, jinson is adorable, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: Jinyoung really expected their first meeting to go differently.





	just right

**Author's Note:**

> i really have an obsession with naming my fics after song titles whoops-  
> hopu you enjoy!  
> unbetaed

**_Prompt: A timer for when they shall first meet_ **

 

 

Jinyoung stared exasperatedly at the scene in front of him. They were supposed to be practicing but how could they when everyone in Got7 had the attention span of a fly?

Mark and Youngjae were lying on the ground, cooing at pictures of Coco on Mark’s phone.

Yugyeom and BamBam were talking animatedly about some new show or something, stopping every once in a while to scream or laugh loudly.

Jaebum was passed out on the sofa, or at least Jinyoung thought so, sometimes he would pretend to sleep so he could avoid the other members, which was pretty smart when Jinyoung thought about it.

 

Jackson was everywhere, bothering everyone. Jinyoung stifled back a chuckle. He was like a lost puppy craving attention.

He went to go bother Jaebum but deemed it useless when he received no response. He then walked over and joined YugBam’s conversation but quickly got bored. He walked over to Mark and Youngjae and laid on top of them but they paid him no mind, too busy giggling over a particularly cute photo of Coco.

 

He watched as Jackson huffed and crossed his arms, a small pout on his face, as he laid against the wall. His eyes roamed the room for another target and lit up in happiness when they landed on Jinyoung.

“Jinyoungie~” The shorter male skipped towards Jinyoung and threw himself all over him. “No one’s paying attention to me!” Jinyoung wondered how Jackson was the hyung.

“Sorry about that,” he laughed softly.

“Are you laughing at me?!” Jackson shouted in shock, “I’m sitting here, talking about my suffering and you’re laughing at me, you’re just as bad as the others!!”

Jackson furrowed his brows and slinked toward the other side of the room, letting out a small ‘hmph’. The childish action had reminded him of when he first met Jackson and the other members.

  


**_past_ **

 

Jinyoung felt extremely nervous as he stepped into the JYP building. He was scared for two main reasons, the first reason was that today was his first day as a JYP trainee, the second being that he was going to meet his soulmate in five minutes. _Five minutes_.

 

He wondered what they looked like, what their personality was like, he wanted to know _everything_ about them.

 

He took a deep breath and walked towards the front desk.

“Name?” The secretary barely spared him a glance.

“P-Park Jinyoung.” He stuttered. The secretary scoffed and shot him a look.

“Look kid-”

“That’s really my name!” He burst out before shrinking under her scrutinizing gaze, “I swear!” He heard her nails tapping against a keyboard and then a small huff of laughter.

“I guess that really is your name,” she mumbled, “go report to one of the practice rooms. You need to meet the other trainees.” He nodded and walked off, _‘what a bitchy lady’_.

 

He stood in front of the door and quickly glanced at his timer which was slowly ticking down, _10, 9, 8, 7_.

 _‘This is it Jinyoung’_ , he thought, ‘ _you’re going to meet your soulmate_ _and_ _the new trainees so_ **_don’t_ ** _mess up_ ’.

 

Upon entering the room the first thing he noticed was the group of boys crowded in the corner talking in hushed voices. One of the boys looked up and made eye contact, his eyes widened.

 

“HEY GUYS, THE NEW TRAINEE IS HERE!!” The boy shouted and everyone snapped their heads up. At once there was a flurry of movement and voices.

“Wow, he looks kinda boring-” A small boy quipped, Jinyoung glared at him, did he really?

“BamBam don’t say stuff like that!” A taller boy smacked his arm, ‘ _serves him right_ ’.

“What do you think Mark?” An intimidating boy nudged the boy beside him only to be met with silence, “cool, me too.” Jinyoung almost snorted.

 

A short boy bounded into him and wrapped him in a hug that he struggled to get out of.

“Jackson!” The intimidating boy yelled, “I thought I told you to stop doing that!”

“Sorry Jaebum hyung,” the boy mumbled, immediately releasing Jinyoung, “he just looked kinda anxious and when you feel like that, you gotta have a hug!” The boy spoke in broken korean.

 

‘ _Must be a foreigner_ ’ Jinyoung noted, ‘ _I should stay away from him. Too loud and clingy._ ’

 

“I’m Jackson!” The boy looked at him, his big eyes shining brightly and a wide smile on his face. Jinyoung looked away, cheeks flushed. ‘ _He’s pretty cute too_.’

“Park Jinyoung.”

“Woah, like the CEO?” Jinyoung groaned in annoyance, was everyone going to compare him to the CEO from now on? “Yes…”

 

Introductions were made. Jinyoung now knew that Mark, the quiet boy in the corner, was from LA and also the oldest. Jaebum, the intimidating looking one, was the ‘leader’. Jackson was the ~~cute~~ loud one from Hong Kong. Youngjae was an adorable and sweet boy, Jinyoung liked him the most. BamBam was the small boy who had called him boring, he was also a foreigner from Thailand. Yugyeom was the youngest and the loudest along with Jackson and BamBam.

 

The atmosphere soon became a comforting one, even though Jinyoung had just met these boys he felt like he was at home. He was sitting down, laying his head on Youngjae’s shoulder when he suddenly remembered about his timer.

“Shit!” He sprang up, receiving alarmed looks from everyone.

“What happened?” Jackson looked at him, his eyes pooling with concern and Jinyoung looked away in haste.

“My timer reached zero, I finally found my soulmate but… I don’t know which one of you guys it is.” He said awkwardly. The was a brief silence and then everyone started laughing, except Jackson who was turning red.

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Jaebum finally responded after everyone finally stopped laughing, “Mark and Youngjae are soulmates and so are Yugyeom and Bambam. My timer is still ticking, so that leaves-”

  


_Jackson_.

(Who was currently sulking in the corner, sending wounded glances to Jinyoung every once in a while.)

  


He remembered how he had spluttered and just gawked at them, _Jackson_ was his soulmate?! He was pretty sure they were the least compatible.

 

He must’ve been silent for too long because Jackson had frowned and stomped out of the room, making a noise of discontent while doing so. He had later pulled Jackson aside and apologized. He chuckled as he recalled their conversation.

  


After many days of Jackson avoiding him he had finally corned the older boy (mostly thanks to Mark who had threatened if he didn’t make _‘GaGa happy again’_ his life would become a living hell).

 

“I’m sorry for not responding.” He had said sincerely.

“...”  Jackson just looked at the ground silently.

“I really do want to be your soulmate, I promise, I was just a little shocked.”

“Was it because I was too annoying?” The other boy said, his voice raw with sorrow and Jinyoung froze. He had never seen the other boy without a smile on his face and he didn’t know what to do.

“N-No” His voice cracked.

“Don’t lie!” He heard the other boy sniffle and realized he was crying. He thought about how hard it must’ve been for Jackson, coming to a new country, not knowing the language or anything else. How he probably missed his family and needed comfort, comfort that Jinyoung _was supposed to give him_ because he was his soulmate. But instead had neglected him. He felt tears prinkle the back of his eyes and rushed to give Jackson a big hug.

“It’s okay.” He patted the other boys head in comfort as he clung onto him, body shaking with sobs.

“Thank you.” Jackson had said softly when he had stopped crying, he looked at him with red-rimmed eyes and smiled that bright smile of his.

“You just looked kinda sad, and when you feel like that, you gotta have a hug!” Jinyoung returned the smile, repeating what the latter had said to him before.

  


**_present_ **

 

”Jackson!” Jinyoung sighed, “I’m sorry for laughing at you, so please stop ignoring me now.”

Jackson peered at him and hesitated a bit before reluctantly walking back to where Jinyoung was.

“I forgive you,” he beamed at Jinyoung, ‘ _talk about a mood change_ ’. He reached up and pecked his lips against Jinyoung’s then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the rest of the members.

 

Jinyoung smiled and let himself be dragged be Jackson.

 

Everything was perfect.

  
  
_Just Right_.


End file.
